Comment semer la pagaille à Poudlard
by Mary-Keyla
Summary: Normalement cette fic devait s'appeler : "Comment semer la pagaille à Poudlard ou Comment s'appeler Albus Dumbledore". Cette fic raconte une des idées farfelues du directeur de Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Dans cette fic nous faisons revivre des personnages.**

**SI VOUS VOULEZ COMPRENDRE NE SERAI-CE QU'UNE PHRASE DE CE QUI VAS SUIVRE, DIRIGEZ VOUS D'UN CLIC ASSURE VERS NOTRE BIO ! Ceci est un avertissement.**

* * *

Elèves et professeurs se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Dumbledore leur avaient donné à tous une convocation urgente. Tous les cours avaient été interrompus, au grand plaisir de presque tous les Griffondors qui avaient potion au moment où la convocation leur a été transmise.

-(Harry) Allons Hermione et Mary, un cours de plus un cours de moins quelle importance ??

-(Keyla) Et en plus ce n'était qu'un simple (et trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrès nul) cours de potion...

-(Mary et Hermione en choeur) Comment ça un cours de moins ça n'a aucune importance ?? Mais au contraire c'est très important les cours !!

-(Ron) Si pour toi, Hermione, un cours en moins à une importance, alors je m'appelle Draco ! Tu es tellement intelligente !

-(Hermione) Tu ferai bien de réfléchir à ce que tu dit, DRACO !! Et...merci pour le compliment.

-(Ron) Mais Draco est à l'autre bout du couloir comment veux-tu qu'il t'entende ? Et ... De rien pour le compliment.

Hermione et son Ron se lançaient des regards TELLEMENT discrets...

Keyla et Hisaka en choeur : OUH LES ZAMOUREUX !!

Ron et Hermione : DE QUI VOUS PARLEZ ??

Keyla et Hisaka étaient morts de rire.

Le groupe entra dans la grande salle et ils eurent la surprise de voir plein d'anciens élèves de Poudlards rassemblés dans ce (très très si on regarde le plafond) haut lieu. Voldy boudait car on lui avait confisqué sa baguette "pour des raisons de sécurité". Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley se lançait des regards noirs tandis que les Maraudeurs (dont Peter avait bizzarement été exclu) discutaient TRANQUILLEMENT avec UN AIR TRRRRES ANGELIQUE... Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hisaka, Alex, les deux jumelles et Ginny s'assirent côtes à côtes. Un peu (beaucoup) plus tard, quand tout le monde fût là, Dumbledore se leva.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquez pourquoi vous avez été arrachés à vos cours, qui, je n'en doute pas, devaient être extrêmement intéressants.

Les Griffondors eurent un grognement significatif. Rogue leur jeta un regard noir.

- Néanmoins beaucoup d'élèves se plaignent d'avoir trop de travail tandis que les professeurs semblent se la couler douce. Mais comme j'ai été professeur, je peux vous assurer que c'est éreintant de devoir rappeler à l'ordre des élèves désobéissants.

Les élèves avaient pour la plupart l'air sceptiques.

Fred et George en choeur : DESOBEISSANTS ?? NOUS ??

Dumbledore ignora la remarque.

-Mais je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas vous convaincre. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'échanger les rôles. Pendant un mois les professeurs seront les élèves et les élèves professeurs. Evidemment il n'y a pas assez de poste pour tous les élèves. Les élèves qui se retrouveront sans poste rentreront chez eux. Les professeur choisirons eux-même leur remplaçant.

Professeurs et élèves faisaient la même tête que si Dumbledore venait de leur anoncer que Miss Teigne faisait la tête à Rusard.

-Bien, reprit Dumbledore, je vais appeller les professeurs un par un et ils diront quel élève les remplaceront. Moi, je souhaiterais être remplacé par Alexandre Clark. Monsieur Clark qui sera votre directeur/directrice adjoint/adjointe ?

Alex : Mary Tompson !

_Keyla en pensée à Mary : Oh quelle surprise !_

_Mary toute rouge : De quoi tu parles ?_

Note de Mary qui n'a aucun rapport avec la fic : Eeeeeeeeeeh !_  
_

Tous les élèves l'applaudirent (surtout Mary on se demande bien pourquoi...).

-Bien. Je demanderai maintenant à notre chère professeure de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, de choisir son (ou sa) remplaçante.

McGonagall se leva.

_-(en pensée) Miss Granger ou Miss Tompson 1 ? Non... Trop respectueuses de Roguypaschounet. Il faut quelqu'un qui lui mènera la vie dure comme... Heu comme... MAIS MINCE JE SUIS STUPIDE !! Miss Tompson 2 évidemment ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant que Mary commence à faire des grand signes en me montrant sa jumelle ? C'est peut-être le manque de sommeil. Qui sait. C'est fatiguant d'être prof. Bon faut que je pense à dire qui j'ai choisi moi._

-MISS TOMPSON 2 !!

Keyla eut l'air ravie. La métamorphose était une de ses matières favorites. Quant à Rogue, lui avait l'air horrifié. La métamorphose était une matière obligatoire.

-Charity Burbage, professeure d'étude des Moldus !

-(la prof) Miss Tompson 1 !

_-(pensée de Mary) Cool je n'aurais pas Malefoy !!_

_-(Keyla par transmission de pensée jumellienne) T'as de la chance moi je l'aurai ! Et j'aurai Rogue aussi ! Mais moi j'ai la Métamorphose !_

_-(Mary) Oui c'est sur... faut souffrir pour être prof !_

Keyla sourit.

-Bien. Passons maintenant à notre cher Severus Rogue, profeseur de potion.

-(Keyla) Le "cher" reste à voir...

Rogue se leva.

-Draco Malefoy !

-(Tous les élèves sauf ceux de Serpentard en choeur) COMME C'EST SURPRENANT !

Rogue se rassit en lançant au passage un regard noir à Keyla, Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore.

_"Foutu Dumby ! Je vais devoir prendre des cours avec Keyla !"_

Rogue était tellement occupé à lancer un regard noir au trois personnes précédemment citées qu'il se rassit à côté de sa chaise, autrement dit par terre. L'image de Rogue assis par terre avec l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait était tellement comique que même les professeurs éclatèrent de rire. Rogue se redressa, impassible, et se rassit sur sa chaise. Chaise qui s'écroula sous son poids. Nouveau éclat de rire de la part des élèves, les professeurs essayant de se contenir cette fois. Néanmoins Mc Gonagall dût prétexter une envie pressante sous peine d'éclater de rire devant les élèves. Dumbledore tentant de ne pas éclater de rire s'approcha de Rogue et prit la chaise pour l'examiner.

-Chaise pliante de chez Zonko ! Fred et George ici tout de suite !

Fred et George s'approchèrent de Dumbledore avec l'air de ne rien y comprendre.

Dumbledore brandissant la chaise pliante : Pouvez-vous expliquez ceci ?

Fred et George : Non.

Dumby : Comment ça non ?

Fred : Nous ne regrettons en rien ce qui viens de se passer,

George : Mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons placer cette...

Fred : Merveilleuse chaise...

George : Sous le gros popotin...

Fred : De notre détestable...

George : Professeur de potion.

Mc Gonagall revenu entre-temps : Mais voyons qui à part vous pourrait avoir fait ça ?

Fred et George : AUCUNE IDEE !

Dumbledore pratiqua un instant la légilimencie sur eux, puis : Très bien vous pouvez disposer. Miss Tompson 2 ?

Keyla : J'ai rien fait !

Dumby pratiqua la légilimencie sur elle, ensuite : Ok c'est bon je vous croit !

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, l'air surpris.

Sirius : Ben ça alors, ils n'ont même pas pensé à nous !

James : Ils nous ont oubliés !

Sirius : Faudrait peut-être leur rappeler qu'on est aussi là pour faire des conneries en tout genres ! Gniark gniark.

James : Aucun problème ! Gniark gniark gniark.

Lupin leur lança un regard soupçonneux.

Dumbledore reprenant la parole : Hagrid, qui vous remplacera ?

Hagrid hésita un instant : Luna Lovegood !

Dumbledore : Madame Bibine ?

Bibine : Mr Ronald Weasley !

Ron ouvrit des yeux grand comme notre planète et arbora un grand sourire.

Dumby : Filius ?

Le prof de sortilège : Hisaka Misao !

Celui-ci eu un grand sourire et Rogue fit la grimace tout en ajoutant à sa liste de raisons de pleurer la nomination d'Hisaka en professeur d'une autre matière obligatoire.

Celui dont Mc Gonagall est follement amoureuse (on se demande qui c'est...) : Mr Binns ?

Binns : rrrzzz Ginny Weasley rrrrzzzz (NDA : les rrrzzzz représentent les ronflements du prof)

Dumbledore : Heuuuu... d'accord... et en étude des runes ?

Le prof d'étude des runes : Hermione Granger !

Le directeur : Une matière a été ajouté à la demande de deux personnes.

Il avait l'air grognon tout d'un coup.

Dumbledore : Le chantage fût utile pour me la faire accepter, mais... Mme Brown, qui prenez-vous comme professeure pour enseigner la matière que vous qualifiez "d'indispensable pour compléter la culture générale des petits élèves de Poudlard" pour reprendre exactement les propos que vous m'avez tenu. Vous devez sûrement vous demander quelle est cette matière... Et bieen... Suis-je **vraiment** obligé de dire ce nom ??

Mc Gonagall lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas que ce soit elle qui l'annonce.

Dumbledore : Booon... D'aaaaaccord... Je n'en suis pas ravi mais bon... Cette MAAAAAAGNIFIIQUE matière se nomme "étude des runes glou-glou"... Mme Brown...

La personne appelée précédemment par Dumbledore commença à trépigner d'impatience, si bien qu'elle commença à créer un mini séisme. Rogue qui n'avit pas retrouvé sa chaise en avait emprunté une à Remus. La chaise en question étant une chaise à ressorts. Keyla regarda son professeur de potions s'élever lentement dans les airs. Dumbledore bien décidé à sauver la population de Poudlard ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mc Gonagall essaya de lui dire d'attendre que Rogue aie touché le plafond mais n'y parvint pas.

Dumbledore entre deux secousses : Qui...prendrez-...vous...comme...pro...fe...sseur...d'études...des...runes...glou-glou ??

Le mini séisme cessa brutalement entraînant la chute vertigineuse du professeur de potions.

Mme Brown : Ma petite Lavande d'amour !

Hermione à voix basse : Comme c'est surprenant !

Dumbledore : Trelawney !

Elle-même : Miss Parvati Patil !

Le vieux pas fou du tout : Mr Remus Lupin !

Lunard : Harry Potter !

Dumby : Et en arythmancie ?

Le professeur d'arythmancie remarqua que Lucas Malefoy n'avait absolument rien écouté de tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis le début. Il se tourna donc vers lui pour le réprimander :

-Mr Lucas Malefoy !!

Dumbledore se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers lui avec des yeux vraiment ronds. Lorsque le professeur se rendit compte qui il avait nominé il fit à peu près la même tête...

_(Nda : J'accélère sinon ça va durer encore longtemps !)_

Un peu plus tard :

Le-directeur-génial-qui-commence-à-me-poser-des-problèmes-de-substituts-lexicaux (Note de Mary : Eeeeeh c'était mon idée !) ( Keyla : on s'en fiche !): Bien. Nous allons tirer le concierge au sort.

Roulement de tambour :

Dumbledore plongea la main dans le chapeau contenant les nom eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet...

Il eu l'air d'hésiter entre éclater de rire ou éclater en sanglots :

-Fred et George Weasley !

Rusard eu l'air horrifié.

Fred : Bon moi je ferais Rusard et toi Miss Teigne.

George : A non pas question !

Fred : Alors tu proposes quoi ?

George : Moi je ferais Rusard et toi Miss Teigne !

Fred : Certainement pas !

Les jumeaux se lançèrent des regards assassins et commencèrent à s'envoyer des pensées que je ne peux pas décrire dans une fic de rated K.

* * *

Et voià la fin du premier chapitre. Moi j'était morte de rire en l'écrivant, tant pis si vous avez rien pigé ! Et dans le prochain chapitre on verra la formation des équipes de Quidditch et la nomination des préfets ! (Devinez qui a été la plus sadique avec Rogue ?? (J'ai quand même eu une (bonne ? Bon ok ok) mauvaise influence sur Mary qui a écrit le passage de la chaise à ressort)).

Ce chapitre a été principalement écrit par Keyla, avec la participation de Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII à Sharpe 72 pour sa review. (C'est bien ça son nom ?)**

* * *

Eh voilà, le grand jour est arrivé ! Dumbledore les ayant prévenus une semaine à l'avance, les professeurs avait eu largement le temps d'expliquez au élèves qui les remplaceraient ce qu'il devrait leurs apprendre et tout les élèves avaient compris, évidemment. Enfin quand je dit tous...

Le prof d'arithmancie y faudrait franchement que je lui trouve un nom : Bon, alors commençons par le commencement : combien font 0 plus 0 ?

Lucas : 33

Le pauvre prof que je m'amuse à torturer : Non, 0 plus 0 ça fait 0 !

Lucas crétin : Mais non ! C'est Draco qui m'a dit que 0 plus 0 ça faisait... heu... Ah oui ! 955671328 donc c'est FORCEMENT vrai !

Le pauvre petit prof qui va me tuer si il savait que c'est moi qui lui fait endurer tout ça : Draco a dû se tromper !

Lucas : Mais non ! Si c'est Draco qui l'a dit, c'est que...

Heu bon en tant que matheuse confirmée je vais quittée cette scène atrocifiquement atrocifique. Du côté des équipes de quidditch :

Serpentarde :

poursuiveurs : Lucius Malefoy (surnom : toutou Lulu (merci à Dolly 67 pour l'idée !)), Bellatrix Lestrange (surnom : MOCHAtrix), Avery (surnom : heu...il en a pas (encore !)), Dolohov (surnom : Dodo love ou le narcissique).

batteurs : Crabbe et Goyle père (wow l'originalité !)

gardien : Alecto Carrow.

attrapeur du vif d'or : Serv... heu pardon Severus Rogue (inutile de préciser son surnom je suppose ?).

attrapeur du vif d'émeraude : Voldypaschou ! (il a renoncé au titre d'attrapeur du vif d'or quand il a appris que "le vieux fou" serait attrapeur du vif d'émeraude. Autant le battre à armes égales !).

Poufsoufflienne :

poursuiveurs : Amos Diggory, Nymphadora Tonks, papa McMillan, maman Habbot.

batteurs : Mr Finch-Fletchey et Mr Smith.

gardienne : Mme Bones

attrapeuse du vif d'or : Chourave.

atrapeuse du vif d'émeraude : Pomfresh (nda : on est pas sûre qu'elle soit à Poufsouffle mais là je bloquais...)

Serdeglienne :

poursuiveurs : Flitwick, Mr Davis, Mme Corner et Mr Chang.

batteurs : Mr Corner et Mr Goldstein.

gardien : Xenophilius Lovegood.

attrapeur de vif d'or : Mr Patil

attrapeuse du vif d'émeraude : Mme Boot.

Griffondorienne :

poursuiveurs : Minerva Mc Gonagall, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley.

batteurs : Sirius Black et Bill Weasley.

gardien : Charlie Weasley.

attrapeur du vif d'or : James Potter.

attrapeur du vif d'émeraude : Albus Dumbledore.

Bon. Changement d'endroit. Arrivé dans le bureau du directeur dans :

5

...

4

...

3

...

(Lecteur : C'est normal qu'elle soit aussi longues les secondes ? ; l'auteure : Ben oui c'est PAS des secondes...)

Heu je disais :

2

...

1

...

Arrivée. Le (pauvre petit) directeur se grillait les neurones avec le problème puis se les tentait de se les réparer avec une aspirine mais le (vilain petit) problème revenait et Alex utilisait ses neurones tout juste dégriller pour le résoudre et... Enfin vous avez compris (j'éspère !) . Et son problème c'est :... (suspens suspens)...

Qui nommer comme préfets et préfètes dans chaque maison et qui nommer comme préfets et préfètes en chef ?

Aspirine.

Réflexion.

Aspirine.

Réflexion.

Aspirine.

Réflex... Bon d'accord je passe directement au résultats de sa réflexion.

Une aspirine. (Comment ça c'est pas la réponse ?)

L'autre résultat ? Vous voulez dire le fait qu'il s'endorme sur son bureau ? Non plus ? Vous êtes difficiles vous. Bon à la fin de son sommeil (autrement dit dès que sa directrice adjointe l'eu gentillement réveillé), il trouva enfin la _**solution**_ (avec l'aide de Mary évidemment !).

Bon (hum hum) la solution :

Préfet de serpentard : Tom Jedusor (Mary et Alex avait failli mettre Rogue mais après réflexion il se ferait vite avada kédavrisé).

Préfète de serpentard : Oups ... Trou de mémoire ... Ah non c'était Narcissa. (Note de Mary ) : T'es sûre au moins ? ; note de Keyla en réponse à la note de Mary : Non.)

Préfet de poufsouffle : Amos Diggory.

Préfète de poufsouffle : Pomona Chourave.

Préfet de serdaigle : Fillius Flitwick.

Préfète de serdaigle : Mme Chang.

Préfet de griffondor : Remus Lupin.

Préfète de griffondor : Lily Potter.

Préfet en chef : Albus Dumbledore

Préfète en chef : Minerva MacGonagall.

Ok on a pas été originale. Mais on voulait pas imiter Alex nous ! Enfin Mary peut-être, mais c'est KEYLA qui écrit le passage ( et tout le chapitre d'ailleurs) alors on s'en fiche un peu (beaucoup passionnément à la folie pas du tout... j'avais envie de le sortir) ...

* * *

Le chapitre est court mais éclairent sur la santé mentale de l'auteure.

Au fait...Vous saviez que J'ADOOOOOOOOORE les review**_S ?_**

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Keyla.


End file.
